


warm together

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when seoul fashion week ends, jongin ends up at chanyeol's apartment.  married models au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm together

**Author's Note:**

> occurs after [when it's dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611368) and before [love is swinging in the air tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611257). title from 'stormy weather' by little dragon. originally posted at [tumblr]() on 130508.
> 
> CHECK OUT [WORKDRAFT](http://workdraft.tumblr.com)'S "[REMNANTS OF A BEGINNING](http://workdraft.tumblr.com/post/49271463740)"!!!!!!!

If Jongin is being perfectly honest with himself, he’d admit that being in Chanyeol’s apartment was inevitable, but Jongin is stubborn, and Chanyeol has become a war being waged between his head and heart with no clear outcome.

His skin sang at Chanyeol’s every touch, lips and finger tips tripped through deja vu, heart still thudding so hard in his chest as if beating against caged walls, ready to jump out into Chanyeol’s large, capable hands, screaming _I AM HOME_ and _YOU ARE MINE_.

Jongin is too sober to blame alcohol for tonight’s events, too sober to give alcohol credit for how warm his body feels in Chanyeol’s bed. Chanyeol is awake next to him, quiet and more careful than he’s ever been. Their fingers are laced, Chanyeol’s grip loose as if afraid Jongin will pull away if he holds on too tightly. Their palms, like the rest of their bodies, are slick with sweat, but Jongin doesn’t let go, and hides under the excuse that the winter’s air that sits in Chanyeol’s apartment is too cold to brace.

He sighs slowly, surprised his mind isn’t buzzing. Maybe… maybe—but he decides not to go there, not tonight. In a few hours, he has an entire ocean to cross; he can hate himself then.

 

 

Chanyeol turns onto his side to look at Jongin. Jongin has been so tired and cold and lonely, and as well as he’s able to hide it from everyone else, Chanyeol sees right through the facade. There is so much he wants to say and ask, but this is enough. Jongin is warm in his bed, and it is more than he ever let himself imagine. This is just another start.

Chanyeol wants to kiss Jongin’s shoulder, but he also doesn’t want Jongin to hate either of them more than he already does. So, instead, he asks quietly, lightly, as if not to disturb the air around them, “What time’s your flight?”

“Soon,” Jongin answers, staring at the clock that hangs by the door, thumb mindlessly stroking the back of Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol twists his head to check the time; it’s only 3 AM. His room still covered in darkness.

Jongin suddenly pushes Chanyeol onto his back, and lays on top of him and prompts himself up with his elbows so that their stomachs, groins, thighs, toes are all pressed tightly against each other. Jongin is heavy despite his thin frame, but Chanyeol doesn’t complain, especially when Jongin lowers his headand mumbles an _again?_ against his lips.

 

 

Chanyeol watches Jongin put on his shoes, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, clad only in yesterday’s boxers. As Jongin pulls the back of his shoe over his heel, Chanyeol says to him, “Remember to eat.”

Jongin can’t read what’s behind the small smile on Chanyeol’s face, so he says nothing and straightens, reaches for his jacket. His wiry arms are too thin to fill out his jacket’s sleeves, and the thought of offering him a sweater fleetingly comes to Chanyeol’s mind.

Jongin pulls the door open, and Chanyeol sticks out an arm to hold it open. He kind of hates himself for it, but he turns to look back at Chanyeol, wants one more look at maybe the greatest love of his life. His heart feels heavy in his chest, but is thankfully quiet, finally conceding to the reality of their lives.

“Bye, Jongin,” and Jongin is so sad that he can’t distinguish whether the misery he hears in Chanyeol’s voice is his or Chanyeol’s, or both.

 

 

It’s not until much later, when Jongin is on his side of the ocean and is idly waiting for his luggage to appear, that Chanyeol’s parting words ring a bell.


End file.
